Ene'Shal
Ene'Shal is the largest continent on the planet, and is loosely translated as The Wilds. It lies to the east of Lu’Dran. It is separated into two major regions, the low and highlands. Sub regions exist that separate the northern and southern areas of the lowlands. The lowlands are similar to the way Lu’Dran is, with lush fields of green, fertile earth, large valleys and then suddenly marshlands, swamps, dead lands. The highlands possess a massive forest that cover near 98% of it. The lowlands, known as the most dangerous place in all the world, the lowlands of Ene’Shal house some of the most dangerous wildlife and monsters making life there a struggle for the humans who attempted to colonize it. For that reason alone only four villages exist on the northern area of the lowlands. The most profitable village is Tyral, known for its hunters and leatherworkers. The exotic leathers from various creatures sell for a great deal on Lu’Dran and as such those within Tyral live rather lucrative lives. The ever present danger of the lowlands does not stop foolhardy adventurers who venture too far into the unknown and oftentimes never return. The most famous establishment in the lowlands is the Dragon Slayer headquarters, men and women who think themselves the slayer of dragons. Many able bodied men and women join their order in hopes of gaining glory. The southern parts of the lowlands is separated by the Vanukera mountain range that expands from the great cliff that separates the highlands from the lowlands to the Yuyeil Coast to the west. The only path that allows travel through both sides is a single cavern that is said to be a Basilisk’s den, as such no man has managed to travel and map the south as the rest of the Yuyeil coast is unfriendly to ships and would require a great deal of climbing to reach from sea. The highlands of Ene’Shal are home to the Ekeldrin(Wood Elves) and have thus been their home since before the calamity that struck the elven homeland of Basun a thousand years previous. To the Ekeldrin, they call the highlands The Sea of Trees, aptly named for the great many titanwood trees that cover majority of it. Within the safety of their forests, the Ekeldrin have led almost peaceful lives save for the hostile creatures they share the forest with. To the east of the forest lies the Feldras mountain range, home to mountain giants, rocs, and gigantic stone burrowing worms. To the far north of the highlands lies a black castle surrounded by an impassable toxic swamp. It is the temporary home of Nihilian Wyrmlord Toram and is said to hold the secrets of the Azryul Neiziin. A myth regarding the freedom of dragons from powers beyond their own. The castle stands at the Ourin coast making it impassable by sea as the rest of the highlands. To the far south of lies another unknown beast race to humanity called the Kitzal who live their lives in peace alongside their elven friends when not causing mischief for them. Category:Locations